Accelerator modules for electrically powered objects transform physical movement into an electrical signal. For example, a common application for accelerator modules is in electrical powered vehicles, such as golf carts, to control the acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle. Typically, when the accelerator pedal of an electric vehicle is pressed by the operator, the accelerator module is activated and provides an electric signal proportional to the extent that the pedal is depressed. The electric motor then provides acceleration of the vehicle in accordance with the electric signal received from the accelerator module.
Some known accelerator modules employ variable resistance mechanisms that include a wiper element configured to wipingly engage resistance elements to generate an electric signal that corresponds to the change in position of the wiper element. While variable resistance accelerator modules have proven to operate in a satisfactory manner, such accelerator modules exhibit the drawback of requiring contact between the wiping element and the resistance elements. Consequently, the elements may be subject to physical wear over time. A need therefore exists in the art for an accelerator module that is less susceptible to potential wear following extensive usage.
The present invention is directed at overcoming these and other known problems and disadvantages with existing accelerator modules.